Mysterious Transfer Students
by Solaria Sunstone
Summary: 6 months after the battle with Galaxia, Serena and 2 other scouts are sent to Hogwarts to help protect harry potter - secretly ofc - as well as learn more about the wizarding world. But as usual Pluto 'forgot' to mention some things... PAIRINGS/HOUSES undecided. New summary as of 11th may, going under REVISION!


_REVISEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD AS OF 4TH APRIL 2015 I WAS LITERALLY LIKE . AT WHAT I WROTE ON JANUARY 7TH 2015 HEHEHE I KNOW ITS BEEN AWHILE..._

Author: Solaria Sunstone

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Or Harry Potter. They belong to there rightful owners Naoko Takeuchi and J. And if I did own them I wouldn't be sitting here writing a story about the two worlds colliding. ;D...Remember That! Moi ^.^

**AN**: This is my 1ST Sailor Moon and Harry Potter Crossover Fic, So advice and TIPS in Reviews would help ;) Now enough with my talking... lets get some things straight...

**Characters**

**Ages:**

Serena &amp; Scouts - 16 years old (SERENA IS THE ONLY ENGLISH NAME I'LL BE USING!)

Mamoru - 19 years old

Outer Scouts - Haruka and Michiru - 18 years old / Hotaru - 13 years old / Setsuna - Who knows how old she is o.e :O But she plays the role of a 21 year old ;)

**Years:**

Serena - Sixth Year of Hogwarts

Hotaru - Third Year of Hogwarts

Harry/Hermione/Ron/Draco and all them are in - Sixth Year of Hogwarts

Powers: They are all in the same stage of powers since the battle with Galaxia

Set: 6 months after the battle with Galaxia.

NOW LETS START THE STORY

Chapter 1

Serena sighed as she walked into her Amazing, Small shared apartment. Today had been the toughest day at school...yet!. Serena had some really tough classes today and it didn't help much to have a bunch of snobby girls picking on you. Serena sat down on her soft black leather plush sofa and thought back at how things had changed drastically since the battle with Galaxia.

SHE had changed drastically, she was no longer the clumsy, crybaby - though she did klutz out occasionally. She had stopped crying over little and big things too after realising crying wouldn't help or get her. She had also become more elegant too and actually surprisingly intelligent! 'Ahh if only the scouts and Mamoru were here they'd be sooo proud of *moi* thought Serena.

Also Her parents and Sammy had died during the battle, Mamoru had broken up with her before going back to Harvard saying that he just didn't love her like he used to and that things weren't really working out. Surprisingly though Serena didn't fall into tears like she would have done before, because she just had to agree with Mamoru.

They were still friends though on the bright side. And since peace had finally come THE GIRLS had transferred schools. Ami had gone to Germany to go to a Medical school to start her career off. Makoto had gone to France and joined a Cooking school, so that one day she could open up her very own restaurant. Rei had left to go to China and Serena couldn't exactly remember why though. Mina well Mina thankfully was still in Japan and she also shared the apartment that Serena lived in. They were Roommates some would say. And the Outers last time Serena checked were in _**England.**_

Though the girls were spread apart they still kept in contact with one another by either emails, phone calls, texts, letters and more. At first they had been phoning, texting and emailing like mad, but after awhile they soon started to send less and less...The last time Serena and Mina had spoken to any of the girls was a _month ago_. No texts. No calls. No letters. Serena was suddenly shaken out of her thoughts though when Luna had pounced on the sofa and stared at her princess, before finally saying something.

"How was your day Serena?"

"Boring as usual Luna, Thank God there's only one day left of school."

Luna was about to reply when a certain bubbly blonde came through the door.

"Hey Guy i'm home! Did ya miss me?" chirped a very bubbly Mina

Serena and Luna just glanced at each other before rolling their eyes in a slightly amused manner at Mina's childish and hyper antics. Though both were slightly worried whenever Mina came home like this it usually meant Serena and Luna falling asleep at three or 4 am...

"Oh Mina, whatever am I gonna do with you?" sighed Luna

"Well you could always take me shopping..."

"Hahaha enough you two, got any plans tonight Mina?"

"As a matter of fact I do...WE are going to the mall! and when we get there YOUR gonna buy some new super hot outfits, OOOH I almost forgot there's this new popular teen hangout and I heard the staff there are major hotties!" Squealed Mina "And on't even try and get yourself outta this sere, you haven't been on a date in 6 months! I'm sure a bit of flirting won't hurt that. Oh and do me a favor and put on your hottest outfit."

"But..." Serena started but was rudely cut off by Mina

"No buts missy. Now here me out if your ass ain't down here within 15 - 20 minutes then i will personally drag you down the dirty. cold. hard. paths of Tokyo. Now get up and get ready ...oh and Luna you can either tag along with us or stay here and rest in peace with no one to disturb you."

"Setsuna when do you plan on informing Serena and Mina about their transfers to Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardry. I hope for them to be able to be ready and up to date with all the subjects here at Hogwarts. I'm not sure what subject they teach over at _**'Moonta Flash' **_witch Academy "

"Don't worry I've got it all covered. Seeing as its the girls last day at Jubaan HIgh tomorrow until the holidays start...I'll tell them to come over my place on Saturday and I shall also discuss this with Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru."

"Ahh yes the transfer 3rd year, I look forward to all their arrivals this year and I'm sure all members of staff will most likely be surprised and excited at these new transfer students. And of course you too, I'm sure students will love to have another History of Magics teacher while Binns has gone on a vacation."

So whadya guys think? Please let me know in the comments section any ideas and tips are most kindly accepted. After all this is my very first attempt at a Sailor Moon/Harry Potter Crossover Fic.

I think its kinda obvious as to who Setsuna was speaking too to. haha :D

Feel free to PM me whenever you want!

**AIMING FOR AT LEAST 10 -15 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER! THANKS SO MUCH IF YOU DO :):):) **

REVISEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD AS OF 4TH APRIL 2015 I WAS LITERALLY LIKE . AT WHAT I WROTE ON JANUARY 7TH 2015 HEHEHE I KNOW ITS BEEN AWHILE...


End file.
